Thank You For The Venom
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Melinda and Bianca ran away a year and a half ago, leaving Chris broken and brusied. After relizing that he can't take it any longer Chris flees to NYC to forget about the past. But what he finds in New York is much more than he expected.
1. Teaser

A/N; okay so this is my second new story idea that won't leave me alone

A/N; okay so this is my second new story idea that won't leave me alone. I'm going to see which one gets more reviews then probably I'll continue that. This is just a teaser/prologue for this story. Wyatt is 20, Chris is 19, and Melinda and Bianca are 17 1/2. Don't own by the way.

A year and a half ago Bianca and Melinda disappeared into thin air.

(Piper reading the note that Melinda left on her desk)

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

Chris can't deal with his bothers superiority complex and the loss of his sister and best friend. He needs to numb out his pain

(shot of Chris cutting and taking a swig of some kind of alcohol)

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone_

Wyatt knows his brother is spinning out of control. He realizes that he drove his little sister away, the only problem is he has no idea how to fix it. He thinks trying to keep Chris from demons will save him.

(Wyatt yelling at Chris that he doesn't need his help and he should just stay home.)

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

(Piper crying as she reads the letter from Melinda)

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life_

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

_No answers for no questions asked_

_Lining up for the execution_

_Without knowing why_

Chris decides to run away to New York, thinking he can forget everything there. That is until he runs into his sister and Bianca.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

Piper and Leo realize they're losing their kids, but don't know what to do about it.

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

Chase Crawford as Ryan Jacobs

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

Marysol Nicholas as Bianca McCabe

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

And Elisa Dusku as Melinda Halliwell

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone..._


	2. Three Wishes

A/N: okay so here's the first chapter of it hope you like it

A/N: okay so here's the first chapter of it hope you like it. Don't own by the way, may not have said in the teaser.

Chris Halliwell looked down at his arm then up at his brother's shocked face. Wyatt had walked into the bathroom as Chris had been getting out of the shower and saw the minefield that was Chris's arms and the lower part of his legs. Chris was the first to react pulling his arm harshly out of Wyatt's grasp and giving his brother a final look before he left the room.

"Don't tell mom and dad." Chris told him

Walking through the hall and back to his room Chris quickly threw on some new clothes. He pulled a bottle of whiskey out from underneath his mattress and took a quick swig out of it. Turing on his music, he started to pack up some stuff. Now that Wyatt knew Chris knew he had to get out. He just couldn't take it anymore. New York would help him forget everything. No memories of his sister or Bianca, no more of his brother thinking he wasn't good enough, no more of his mother and father's looks of concern and disapproval. A new life. He had been figuring it out for months. He had a spell to block everyone from sensing him, enough money for at least two months, an apartment, and even a job. He had decided that he would leave tonight. The only thing left for the middle Halliwell to do was to actually write his letter, this was something he had been putting off since he thought about running. How do you tell your mother that you're running away, after losing her youngest child only a year and a half ago? It wasn't his parents fault, there were just to many memories everywhere he went. There was no escaping them, the cutting and the alcohol just didn't cut it anymore, and he needed to get as far away from the past as he could.

The Next Morning

"Wyatt could you go upstarts and get your brother?" Piper asked her oldest child

"Sure mom." Wyatt told her

Wyatt wasn't sure what to do. Chris had asked him not tell their parents about what he had seen last night, but what Chris was doing was really dangerous.

"Hey Chris you up?" Wyatt asked knocking on the door

Wyatt got no answer so he figured his younger brother was still asleep. Pushing open the door the oldest Halliwell saw that no one was in the room, the only thing there was a white envelope sitting on the bed.

"God Chris not you to." Wyatt whispered

Wyatt picked up the envelope and walked downstairs. He handed it to his mom and said nothing, she knew what it meant. His mother's hands began to shake as she opened the letter. After reading it she collapsed in tears.

"dad you need to come down here quick." Wyatt yelled

his father orbed into the room to see his wife crying and his now only son shaking and reading a letter, Wyatt handed it to him and sat numbly at the table. Leo held Piper as she cried and began to cry himself.

"what does it say Wy?" Leo asked his son

"Chris left. He says it was too much. He said he was seeing Mel and Bianca everywhere, he couldn't deal with it anymore." Wyatt told his father quietly

Phoebe had sensed something was wrong and orbed in with Paige a few seconds later, looked at Wyatt puzzled, then read the letter together. None of them could believe it, it was happening all over again.

NEW YORK CITY, MANHATTEN

"And here's your key Mr. Perry." The building manger told Chris handing him a set of keys

"Thanks." Chris nodded

he made his way up two flights of stairs and then halfway down a hallway. The apartment wasn't huge, it was a three-room studio and perfect for one person. He was orbing the rest of the boxes from Bianca's old house, since no one lived there anymore. Chris spent most of the day unpacking until he had to get ready for work. He had gotten a job at a club down the street bartending. throwing on a pair of jeans and a black shirt Chris locked his apartment then headed out. The now Perry put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, walking only about five minutes to the club. The owner was actually waiting at the bar for him, when he got there.

"Hey Chris I'm Tony, we open in an hour?" the tall man told him shaking his hand as he walked through the door.

"Hey Tony. So uhh anything I should know before I start?" Chris asked him

"You see anyone staring fights just yell for Jacob over there, you're working with Kyrstal and Michel tonight." Tony told him leading him toward the bar

Chris hoped over the bar and looked around, memorizing where everything was. He heard something drop then a loud noise and then everyone collapsing into laughter. His attention was drawn towards the stage.

"Who's that?" Chris asked

"Ohh that's the band, they play here almost every night. You'll hear them later, they're great." Kyrstal told him

TWO HOURS LATER

"Can you two knuckle heads hold this down while go introduce them?" Kyrstal asked as Chris flipped another set of shot glasses up filling them up

"Yea only if you take these over to table eight." Chris said handing her the five shots

she rolled her eyes, left the drinks at the table then jumped on the stage.

"Alright everybody hope you're having a great time. Now let's welcome Day Of Reckoning doing Three Wishes." Kyrstal yelled

The band walked onto the stage and the lights went up on the stage casting a blue glow over them. Chris watched with the rest of the club mesmerized by the lead singer.

_We'd be so less fragile_

_If we're made from metal_

_And our hearts from iron_

_And our minds from steel_

_And if we built an armor_

_For our tender bodies_

_Could we love each other_

_Would we stop to feel_

Her voice was soft and hypnotizing. She looked so familiar as did the girl hat came up next to her singing and snapping along with her.

_And you want three wishes:_

_One to fly the heavens_

_One to swim like fishes_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You say you want to know her like a lover_

_And undo her damage, she'll be new again_

_Soon you'll find that if you try to save her_

_It will lose her anger_

_You will never win_

Chris couldn't figure out why the two girls looked so familiar to him. He had never been to New York before and he couldn't think of anyone who had moved to New York.

_And you want three wishes:_

_You want never bitter_

_And all delicious_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away_

Chris hadn't realized he was crying till he felt a tear fall on his hand. The song was so sad and reminded him so much of Bianca. He ha truly loved the younger girl and couldn't figure out why she had ran. He shook the thoughts of his sister and best friend out of his head and focused back in.

_You want three wishes:_

_One to fly the heavens_

_One to swim like fishes_

_You want never bitter_

_And all delicious_

_And a clean conscience_

_And all its blisses_

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses_

_You want soft and gentle and never vicious_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_

_If your lover ever takes her love away_

The song ended and the two singers tanked the crowd. That when the shocking realization came over Chris. The two singers had been so familiar and the song reminded him of Bianca so much, because the two girls were his sister and Bianca. He never knew his sister could sing like that. Chris had no idea what to do; he had come here to escape his past only to run right into it.


End file.
